Too Late?
by roxiedragon
Summary: Harry is getting married in a month. Draco has just returned to England. They meet one-night in a pub and keep returning, the spark between them grown stronger each time. With Harry getting married soon will Draco be able to win Harry's heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay just so you know this is only going to be a very short story, four chapters at the most.

TOO LATE?

"So how's the wedding going, Harry?" Ron asked the dark haired man sitting across from him.

Harry took a sip of his Firewhisky before replying. "Horrible. I just don't know why we couldn't just elope, hell I would even preferred a small wedding. But nooo, apparently the Wizarding Saviour has to have a huge affair." Harry couldn't help but grumble about it. Because seriously he didn't see the point of all the fuss. But Ginny had chucked a fit when he said he didn't want a big wedding, because apparently it just wasn't _done_ if you were a hero.

Ron just chuckled before finishing off his own Firewhisky. They have had this conversation many times before. "Well, at least it'll all be over in just a few weeks." Ron looked at his watch and got up. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short Harry, but Hermione is expecting me home early tonight. She doesn't want me going out much since she's 7 months pregnant."

Harry smiled at him. They were due to have their first child soon and they were completely over the moon about it. "No problem mate. Give my best to Hermione. Tell her I'll be over Sunday night for dinner. See ya at work tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow." Ron nodded at Harry before walking away.

Harry sighed as he slowly got up. He dreaded going home lately, not because he didn't have someone to come home to, but just cause of the whole wedding business. It was starting to have a negative impact on him. He knew that as soon as he'll get home that Ginny will be there double checking all the preparations, making sure everything was booked and organised.

Harry groaned as he stared at the floor while walking to the door. When he first proposed to Ginny he didn't think of what it entailed, he just wanted to spend the rest his life with her. If he knew what would have followed in the 8 months since he proposed he would probably have kept walking past all jewellery shops without a second glance. _Why am I still going through with this?_ Harry thought. It wasn't the first time he thought it and everytime he would argue with the same excuse. _Because I love her and I know this will all be over in a few we..._

"Oomph!" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he managed to walk into someone who. "I'm sorry..." He started to say but was cut off as he recognised who he actually walked into. Those gray eyes and blonde hair could only belong to one person, and that person was the last person Harry expected to see.

"I see that it's time for you to get your glasses checked again, Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered at him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. After the war Draco Malfoy had ceased to exist for Harry. As far as him or any his friends knew he had left the country to finish his education. And now here he was standing in the middle of the _Dragon's Pub_, the most popular wizarding pub in Diagon Alley.

"Having a drink. Honestly, what else would I be here for?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. After all it had been a stupid question. "Well I'll just leave you to it." Harry turned around to head for the exit but before he had taken a step he felt a hand grad his arm. Harry twisted his head to see who grabbed him and glared at the blonde.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Malfoy asked as he relaxed his grip on Harry's arm. "It's been 4 years since we saw each other. It'll be good to catch up."

"Why? We aren't friends." Harry said looking at Malfoy. Harry saw Draco's eyes flicker with different emotions, too quick for Harry to understand what they where, before the old Malfoy mask was once again on.

Draco let go of his arm and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't really care either way. "Whatever. I was just being polite." He turned around on his heels and strode off the bar without a backwards glance.

Harry had a quick internal debate. He knew he should go back home to his fiancé, it was getting late after all, but he didn't want to. Some part of him wanted to go after the blonde ex-Slytherin and have a few more drinks. He took a few steps to the bar before he shrugged and followed Draco Malfoy; it wasn't as if he was in any rush to go back to his flat.

"Firewhisky, please." Harry said once he reached the bar and stood next to Malfoy.

"Changed your mind have you? And here I thought you would of went running off to your wife like a good, faithful husband." Malfoy said in a tone in what was clear to understand exactly what he thought of _that._

"I'm not married," _yet_ Harry added on slightly. He saw no point of telling Malfoy that little fact as it was practically known to the whole British Wizarding World.

Malfoy just looked at him with a raised eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. Once he saw that Potter had gotten his drink he walked off to find the spare table he just saw, not really caring if his drink companion had decided to follow or not.

Harry grabbed his drink and followed Malfoy to the spare table at the back of the pub, still wondering what the hell he was doing. Once he reached the table he firmly pushed it aside. He was having a drink with an old school class mate. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

"So Potter, tell me. What have you been doing with yourself since Hogwarts?"

Harry jumped slightly at being startled out of his thoughts. He stared surprised at the blonde aristocrat sitting across from him. "You mean you don't know?" Harry said incredulously.

"Well obviously I don't, since I asked you." Malfoy said with his eyebrow raised. "I don't make it a habit to check everyday what my old school nemesis is up to."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. It's just that every single thing I've done since Hogwarts has been published either in the _Daily Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_. All anyone in England has to do is just read a newspaper and magazine and they get their weekly goss about where I've been, what I've done, who I've talked to, etc etc. I wouldn't be surprised if this gets published in next week's _Daily Prophet._" He stated with a grimace.

Malfoy stayed silent during Harry's rant and just stared at him for a few minutes before replying. "Ah, I see. Well it might interest you to know that I haven't been in England for the past 4 years. I've just come back from spending my time over in Australia. Lovely country, I recommend it if you ever decide to go overseas."

"Really?" Harry said with interest. "Did you finish your education over there? What made you come back to England?"

Malfoy gave a slight chuckle as he finished his drink off. "Yes I did go over there to finish my education. They have a great wizarding school over there. Once I had graduated I decided to stay. I had friends and a partner. I was having the best time, but as to why I came back. Well, let's just say that eventually everyone has to go home and face there past."

Harry just stared at Malfoy while he picked up his drink. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he never thought of Malfoy changing much of his behaviour and ways of when he went to Hogwarts. But looking at him and processing the little bit of information that he just been informed of, Harry realised that Malfoy _had_ indeed changed.

He wasn't the same boy that he went to school with. He was a man who had grown out of his old school behaviour and simply grew up. Harry looked Malfoy up and down while the blonde faced a different direction, ordering more drinks.

Malfoy had grown to become a very nice looking man. Where his facial features where once pointy, were now slight curved to give him an aura of beauty and confidence. His blonde hair was still the same whitish colour, though it now reached the length of his shoulders and was pulled back into a nice silver clasp. Under the nice fitting blue t-shirt that he wore, he could tell that the blonde had a nice set of muscles and Harry bet that he also had a six-pack as well. Trailing his eyes lower, Harry had to admire the long legs that where stretched out in front of him, that where covered in a faded pair of jeans, with his ankles crossed over.

Harry did have to admit that Malfoy was attractive. _Though not because I'm gay,_ Harry thought to himself_ you just had to be a fool to not realise that Malfoy _is_ attractive._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Harry snapped his head up and locked his eyes upon a set of gray eyes. Harry gulped; he had never seen such an attractive pair of eyes, hell he never even thought of eyes being attractive. With great difficulty he managed to break the eye contact and come back to his senses. "Ha?"

"It's an Australian expression that I picked up. So, do you like what you see?"

Harry blushed. "Hardly. Why would I be interested in a git like you? Even if I were gay?"

"Cause I'm too irresistible," the blonde smirked. "And if you're not gay, then why were you checking me out?"

"I was not checking you out!" Harry said indigently. Draco just looked at him with an eyebrow raised as to say 'you dare to argue'. Harry kept his eyes looked to the grey one's before he decided to blab the truth "I was just-seeing how much you changed..."

"That's still classified as checking me out." Draco said simply as he finished off his second drink and hailed down a waitress for refills. Harry just rolled his eyes but decided to let it drop. "You still haven't answered my question though. What have you been up to since you left Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed and gave him a brief overview of his life since Hogwarts. How he went straight into Auror training straight after school, and then become a fully-fledged Auror, he also told him how he was offered several proposals from Quidditch teams which he turned down. Malfoy seemed surprised at this but let the dark-haired man continue his story. Harry talked what felt like hours which in fact were just over an hour, with Malfoy ordering refills everytime he was finished with his drink. Once he was finished with his story Harry felt slightly giddy and knew that he was slightly drunk.

"So now Ron and Hermione are expecting their first child and I'm meant to get married in a month. So now it's your turn to talk, what did you do in Australia? What was the school like? Do you prefer it over there then in England?"

While Potter was telling him his story Draco had been paying attention while ordering a drink every ten minutes. He didn't interrupt him though he had to raise his eyebrows in surprise a few times especially when Potter confessed that he was _meant to_ get married in a month not _I'm going to_ which is what he half expected from someone who was going to marry the person he loved. But he stayed silent and let it passed...for now. After all, one of the few reason's Draco came back to his old home was after he saw an article in the _International Wizarding News_ paper saying that Harry Potter was close to getting married. For some unknown reason to him he felt compelled to come and see if the news was true for himself, he couldn't explain it to anyone, but the thought of letting Harry getting married caused him to get angry. He was brought out of his musings when Potter asked him what it was liked in Australia.

He looked at his watched and was surprised that is was already midnight. "It's getting late, Potter. You really should get back to your _girlfriend_ if you don't want to get in trouble."

He saw Potter look slightly confused before he checked his watch and quickly jumped up, yelling in pain as his knee collided with the table. Draco chuckled softly which only aggravated the other man more. "Don't think you're getting of that easily Malfoy. You still need to tell me your story. Meet me here tomorrow night at 8. Is that good time for you?"

Draco stood and chucked a few more galleons on the table before walking out of the pub with Potter following close behind. As soon as they were outside he stopped and turned to face his companion. "You think you'll be allowed out again after coming home really late tonight?"

Potter frowned at this before sighing. "You're probably right. What about Saturday night? Ginny's going to her parent's house for a dress fitting so she'll be gone the whole night. So what time is good for you?"

"I'll have to check my schedule. I'll owl you tomorrow with a time and place. Goodnight." And before Potter could say anything, Draco turned on the spot and Apparated back to the Manor. He chuckled slightly as he walked off to his own wing, "oh, Potter, you have no idea what you got yourself into." Oh, Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

Harry apparated into the living room at Grimmauld Place with a smile on his face. _ I can't believe Malfoy and I had a decent conversation!_ Harry thought excitably. He couldn't explain how he felt at that moment as he the adrenalin was pumping through his blood from seeing the blonde again...though that could just be the alcohol.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped at the unexpected sound of his name being called. "Ginny, what are you still doing up?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Ginny scowled at the obvious signs of intoxication. "You're late. You usually home by ten at the _latest_ being Thursday night. Care to explain?"

Harry gulped all excitement evaporating as soon as she started her tirade. He knew he should tell his fiancé the truth, but wasn't quite sure how to explain that he had spent an enjoyable time with _Malfoy_ of all reasons. The person who had not just tormented Harry but Ginny as well. Though Harry was a neasy forgiving person, Ginny could hold a grudge for so long that by the time she got over it, the other person had completely left her life.

"Sorry, honey." Harry said going over to Ginny and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I ran into an old acquaintance and lost track of time. Forgive me?"

Ginny sighed as she leaned into Harry, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Just don't let it happen again. Promise?"

Harry bit back the instinctive retort that came to his mind and forced a smile on his face. "Sure." He said while thinking _I can't wait to Saturday._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thankyou for those who reviewed! Anywhere here is Chapter 2. Not what I originally planned but this story has taken a life on its own, so it will be probably be a bit longer than 4 chapters!_

_As always, please review! _

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Draco smiled to himself as he woke up the next morning. Last night had gone better than he had expected – not as many as insults, threats of negative anything really as he thought. It made him think that there was something that the ex-Gryffindor was hiding. _Maybe he really is gay?_

Draco's heart clenched at that thought. He really hoped that Potter was a closet-case, cause the blonde didn't relish the thought of dropping his life in Australia and coming back to only have his plains ruined by Potter being completely straight.

His life in Australia had been, to put it simply, as close to perfect as possible. No-one knew him as a Malfoy, or a son of a Death Eater. All they saw was a gorgeous, tall, blonde and British guy, who had moved to the outback country to finish his education. Throughout his time there he came to, surprisingly, appreciate and even befriend a few muggles, make true friends, and came to be content with his then partner – Brad.

Draco had just about to completely settle down in Australia until he had received a letter from Pansy around 7 months ago…

*Flashback*

_Draco lay back down on his towel with a smile on his face. It was one of his mates birthday and they had booked this private section of the beach for the weekend, in order to enjoy themselves fully, away from all the muggles. _

_It was their second day here on the beach and they had spent the whole day swimming, playing beach volleyball (which Draco was surprisingly good at) and of course a mini-game of Quidditch. The day was nearly over and the whole group, 6 wizards and 4 witches, were all lying down on their own towels watching the sunset with their own partner. _

_Draco turned his head to the right and saw his boyfriend of two years next to him, Brad. Brad was a very good-looking bloke, he was around 6 feet tall, had a nicely toned with a six-pack, which just made him look even hotter with his nicely tanned skin, shoulder-length sandy hair and hazel eyes. _

"_What a day. I don't think I've had as much fun since your 21__st__, Dray." Brad teased with a laugh._

_Draco smirked at the memory. They just had a huge house party at Brad's place, inviting everyone and anyone they knew. It started off like any other party before getting slightly out-of-control with many people being drunk, causing them to skinny-dip in the lap pool, everyone having sex with one or more people, in the pool, on the grass, bedrooms and even on the bonnet of car. It was a great night and even a month later, people were still talking about it._

"_That's only because you made a nuisance out-of-yourself."_

"_A drunk, naked nuisance, but you enjoyed every second of it." Brad said._

"_Oh, definitely." Said Draco, before he leaned over and started to kiss him. They were only kissing for a few minutes when they brook apart with an 'oomph' when Draco felt the volleyball hit his chest._

"_Oh, get a bedroom use two." Teased Sabrina, a tall, curvy brunette._

"_You're just jealous you can never have this," Draco said while running his hand suggestively down his body._

_Sabrina just rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, up and at it. Time for the barbeque."_

_It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Ever since he moved to Australia he noticed that for nearly every occasion a barbeque was involved, whether it'll be at someone's house, park or at a resort like this. He still couldn't understand the Aussie's love and passioin for BBQ._

_He got up, brushed the sand of him, before turning around and helping Brad to his feet. The whole group then walked the short trip back to the resort._

_Draco was lost in his own musings and therefore was startled when something heavy landed on his shoulder. He looked to his left to find a very exhausted, but elegant dark brown, owl with a large envelope tied to its leg. Draco instantly recognized as Pansy's owl, and wonder why she wrote to him instead of fire-calling like usual._

"_Hey, Artemis. You look tired, here let me take the letter of you and then you can go ahead and help yourself to some owl treats and water. How does that sound?" Draco got a tired hoot in reply, feeling sorry for the owl, he retrieved the letter. The brown owl flew off his shoulder up to Draco's room._

"_Who's that from, Dray?" Brad asked._

"_Pansy. Though I have no idea why she wrote to me instead of just fire-calling. Hmm. I'm gonna be over there," Draco pointed to the bench near the pool, "and read why she put the owl through a couple weeks flight. I'll be back in time for the BBQ."_

"_Sure." Brad said and gave the blonde a parting kiss on the cheek before continuing with the group._

_Draco sat down and opened the envelope. Out fell a letter and a couple of news clippings, leaving those for last he read the letter._

_**Hey Draco,**_

_**So you're probably wondering why I wrote to you instead of fire-calling? But that's easy to explain. YOU'RE NEVER HOME WHEN I DO! **_

_**Anyway, I thought you should know what news is currently gripping the British Wizarding World. And Draco, I'm sorry. Just know, if you decide to do anything about it that both Blaise and I will help you. We both miss you terribly and wish you will return, even for a visit. I know how much you like it there.**_

_**Blaise says hi.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Pansy**_

_Draco face paled slightly, he had no idea what his friend was on about but he couldn't explain why he's heart gripped in fear and his hands started shaking. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the first news clipping and his eyes went wide._

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED ENGAGED TO WEASLEY!**_

_**Harry Potter has announced to the public today, that he is to be getting married! To non-other than Hogwarts sweetheart, Ginerva Weasley. While friends and family of the couple are happy for the couple, as well as some of the Wizarding World, this reporter can't help but wonder if it is too soon, and most importantly, if it is the right choice for our saviour.**_

_**Only time will tell how this romance will play out.**_

_Draco's mouth went dry as he re-read the article, while a mantra was going inside his head _you don't like him anymore, you're over H-Potter_. Though no matter how much he tried to convince himself he knew, it was a lie. His feelings for the raven-hair wizard might have been pushed aside, they were still there, just waiting for a good-time to resurface._

_Closing his eyes for a minute, Draco tried to calm his racing emotions. When he slightly succeeded he read the second article, noticing that the date of the article was a month from today._

_**POTTER'S WEDDING TO BE IN JUNE!**_

_**Ginerva Weasley, fiancé of Harry Potter, had announced today that the wedding will be on 15 June. She then went on to announce that the wedding will be held at the Prewitt's residence and that the guest list totalled approximately 500 people – family, friends, school mates, work colleagues and even the odd reporter. It is also to be rumoured that the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is to be attending the wedding also.**_

_**This wedding is fast becoming the wedding of the century! Not since Merlin himself, has there been such excitement in the Wizarding World, that was due to a wedding. **_

_Draco stared, not really seeing anything in front of him, thinking. If today was 30 January, then Potter's wedding was 4 ½ months away. Draco's thoughts were like a tornado in his head, should he go back to England? Should he stay here in Australia and let him live his life? Draco instantly thought, no, he couldn't. Some part of him knew that the Weaslette was the wrong choice, and that Draco should be with Harry, and it was that part that convinced the whole of Draco that he needed to do something, at least try. _

_Reading Pansy's letter again, Draco let out a shaky breath... __**if you decide to do anything about it, both Blaise and I will help you…**_

_Draco had no idea how long he sat there, could have been hours for all he knew. But by the time Brad had come down to find the blonde, Draco had already made plans and was going to put them in place. Starting today._

*End of Flashback*

And so Draco did. It took him just about two months after receiving Pansy's owl before he left Australia, as he had to say goodbye to his friends, split with Brad, quit his job, organise an international Portkey – it wasn't as easy to just leave when the blonde had built a life there. Though during that time he fire-called both Pansy and Blaise many time, outlining his plan and getting Blaise help into seducing the Weaselette. Draco thought his friend looked to happy for the part.

It had then taken Draco an extra month to re-instate himself back into the British Wizarding World. He moved back to the Manor, but his parents were being strict about leaving the Manor so soon after his return. So he had to find any and all information he could possible about the ex-Gryffindor within the Malfoy library, which always contained a copy of every _The Prophet_, as well as find out as much information he could through his few contacts that he managed to keep.

And then the last week, found the blonde following Potter, to find out all the required information. Where did he like to drink, what nights he worked late, what days he had off, was there any secrets that Potter himself was keeping?

All of the blonde's patience wore off when he discovered, to his delight, that Potter himself was second-guessing himself about getting married to Weaslette. When Draco found that out he had to stop himself from jumping in the air with glee, instead he apparated to the Manor where he had a good wank.

Still smiling to no-one in particular, Draco got out of bed and walked to his study, where he proceeded to write an owl to Potter.

_Harry,_

_It was good catching up again last night. I thoroughly enjoyed your company. I have made plans for Saturday night. I'll leave it as a surprise, but believe me when I say you'll thoroughly enjoy it._

_Dress in a nice muggle outfit and be at the Manor at 7 sharp._

_Looking forward to another enjoyable night,_

_D.L.M._

Re-reading his letter he gave a sharp whistle, and smiled when his loyal owl Misty flew over and landed gracefully on the table.

"Take this to Harry Potter's office, please" he said to the black, proud looking owl while sealing his letter and attaching it to its leg. "And make sure he gives you a treat, okay girl?" Misty gave an affection nip before taking off.

Draco gave a slight nod to himself; so far everything was working out to plan. He only hoped that tomorrow night is as successful. Whistling, Draco got ready for the day. His first stop was to check on Blaise to see how his progress with his conquest was going.

"So, how's the wedding coming along Potter? Getting cold feet?" the brunette wizard asked with a slight chuckle.

Harry just rolled his eyes, in good faith, and gave a small smile in return. "All going good, Wilson. Just can't believe how fast it's all happen! You and Parvati still coming to the wedding?"

Wilson nodded and said "sure am. Won't miss it for the world! Anyway gotta go, paperwork doesn't do itself unfortunately! Though you think being Auror's they'll be assistance to do all that mundane work!" Chuckling to himself, the brunette wizard walked out of Harry's office, shutting the door behind him.

Once the door closed, Harry let the grimace come to his face. _I really don't wanna do this!_ Harry thought for the millionth time. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he loved Ginny and was doing the right thing by her, he couldn't help but agree with the articles about how he was too young to be married, too young to be sure that Ginny was the one…_Stop it! You love Ginny, and you'll break the entire Weasley's family hearts if you get cold feet! Just keep repeating to yourself, I love Ginny, I love Ginny, I love Ginny like a sis…_

Harry train of thought was cut off when he felt an owl land on his desk, with a letter tied to its leg. Getting an owl treat from his draw he feed it to the black owl while retrieving the letter. His heart jumped in his throat when he saw who it was written from. Quickly reading the letter, he couldn't help the huge smile that broke through.

Malfoy had written the letter, but most of all he kept his promise! Still grinning Harry wrote a quick reply and watched with high spirits as the black owl clutched the letter in its beak and flew out of the owl window.

For the rest of the day his work colleagues and friends kept asking what Harry was grinning about, but he only shook his head and changed the subject. He doubt anyone would believe he was the happiest he had been in a year due to Draco Malfoy!

"So Blaise, everything going smoothly with Weaslette?" the blonde drawled.

Blaise just rolled his eyes at his friend, "her name is Ginny, Draco. Considering your trying to steal Potter from her, you think you can use her given name?" All he got in reply was glare.

"Whatever. Anyway things are going good. Going out for a few drinks tomorrow night after she's tried on the wedding dress, so think I'll make my next move on her."

"Next move?" Malfoy chuckled. "You sound like your fifteen again. Anyway you guys have kissed, right?"

"Yup, and done a bit more than that. But I think I'll spare you the details."

"Thank Merlin!" The blonde said with a sigh of relief, before looking at his Italian friend with a serious expression. "Your falling for her, aren't you Blaise?"

The black-haired wizard blushed slightly before averting his gaze. "I-I can't help it, Draco. It's like the feelings you have for Potter. I've liked her in Hogwarts and there's something in me that's basically screaming at me that she shouldn't be marrying Potter. Like they're not meant to be, but Ginny and I are…I don't know it's hard to explain, I think Ginny feels it as well, otherwise I doubt she would have cheated on him no matter what or with whom. Anyway, enough but Ginny and me, what about you and Potter?"

Draco looked at his friend and nodded. He shouldn't be surprised about his friend's feelings for the redhead, but there was a part of him that still hoped that Pansy and Blaise would end up together. But he knew that was impossible with his female friend being as straight as Draco. "Potter and I had our first 'run in' last night. Went way better than expected. There was no insults, hexes or threats. In fact we both enjoyed ourselves and it was his idea that we meet up again. He wanted it for tonight, but I changed it til tomorrow night, knowing that's when you and _Ginny_ will be out. I think the plan is working."

Blaise smiled. "Good."


End file.
